


Humanish pokemon

by SleeplessBug



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon
Genre: also im crying Lucario is the only one with an actualy name, ill add more pokemon as i design them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: their not pokemon, but their defiantly not pokemon





	Humanish pokemon

Mimikyu sat at the beach, watching Floatzel trying to convince Buizel to put on the swimming doughnut, she was laughing, and Buizel was crossing his arms and groaning.

"I can do this on my own sis, I don't need it!"

Floatzel looked over at Mimikyu, who looked at her and shrugged, running her fingers through her shadow, hair, hand, thing.

"Wahoo!"

"SNIVY!"

Snivy dove into the water, Popplio chasing after him, dropping his juggling balls in the process.

"Aw come on! you said you would help me!"

Snivy surfaced, and smiled, climbing out.

"I will! Don't worry dude!"

Popplio's upset expression faded away and he giggled, picking up the balls off the ground, and the two ran off to juggle without hitting anyone. Mimikyu closed her eye's for a moment, before standing up, and dusting the sand off her clothes. Her shadow hair hand thing picked up the bag, as she walked off to the forest.

"Hiya!"

Lucario, well, Luci was training nearby, she slammed a foot against the tree, Mimikyu sat behind a tree, watching quietly, blushing quietly.

"Hough!"

The tree gave in, and cracked, Luci jumped back, avoiding the tree falling down, it was only then that she noticed Mimikyu.

"Oh, hello Mimikyu,"

She stared, with a blank expression, Mimikyu blushed heavily.

"h- hi Luci.... I uh.... b- brought you some Rice Cakes... i.... if you want any......"

She held out the bag, Luci grabbed it, and her hand brushed Mimikyu's softly, it took all her restraint not to scream.

"Thank you, I'll return your bag later,"

Mimikyu nodded, before walking away.


End file.
